Knock Three Times, Scully!
by Razzmatazz Lady
Summary: A song-fic based on Knock Three Times by Tony Orlando. A cute little tale about Mulder confessing his love to Scully. But will she return the sentiment or will Mulder be left alone? Well, you'll have to read and find out!


Knock Three Times, Scully!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing related to the X Files. I know, I know; you all thought I was Chris Carter, but I'm really not. I don't own anything related to Knock Three Times by Tony Orlando either. Just the idea. On with the story!!!

Mulder always liked the rain. It was just melancholy enough to help him think, but not so gloomy that he became depressed. He could tell Scully liked rain too by the way she was staring misty-eyed out the car window as they pulled up to the hotel. They were in New Orleans for a strange case involving vampires and jazz music. Yet, for the first time ever, the case was the last thing on Mulder's mind. Instead he was thinking about how Scully's hair looked golden when the light hit it and how she was the only person who always stuck by his side, no matter what. He was thinking about how she had no idea how he felt about her. They risked their lives daily; Mulder could die tomorrow without ever telling Scully the truth…explaining his devotion…confessing his passion…basically that he loved her. They parked and checked into the hotel. For once, their rooms weren't next to each other. Instead, Scully's was on the first floor and Mulder's was directly above on the second floor.

"Are you sure your little arms can reach the doorknob?" Mulder joked.

Scully gave him a swat on the shoulder, but smiled nonetheless. They each only brought a single bag, so there was no need for the bellhop.

"Oh, agents!" the clerk called. "There's a radio in both your rooms, if you wanted to listen to music or the news."

Mulder grinned. "You gonna jam out to some Metallica, Scully?"

Scully did a very toned-down head bang and then proceeded to her room.

Later…

Mulder lay on his bed, listening to Scully dance to Tony Orlando.

_Hey girl what ya doin' down there  
Dancin' alone every night while I live right above you  
I can hear your music playin'  
I can feel your body swayin'  
One floor below me, you don't even know me  
I love you_

He had to tell her somehow. Not face-to-face; Mulder was never a good speaker. He couldn't get another guest to tell Scully; that'd be too tactless. That was when he thought of his 'brilliant' idea.

_Oh my darling  
Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me  
Twice on the pipe if the answer is no  
Oh my sweetness_

_**(Knock, knock, knock)**__  
Means you'll meet me in the hallway  
__**(Clang, clang)**_

_Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

Mulder wondered if it could work. He was petrified. Those two clangs could ruin his life forever. If Scully knocked on the pipe, he didn't know what he'd do. But Mulder knew it was now or never. This was his last chance. He took out a pen and paper.

_If you look out your window tonight  
Pull in the string with the note that's attached to my heart  
Read how many times I saw you  
How in my silence I adored you  
Only in my dreams did that wall between us come apart  
Oh my darling  
Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me  
Twice on the pipe if the answer is no  
Oh my sweetness  
__**(Knock, knock, knock)**_

_Means you'll meet me in the hallway  
__**(Clang, clang)**_

_Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show  
_

Soon after Mulder sent down the note, he realized Scully had stopped dancing and turned off the radio. He waited and heard…nothing. No knocks or clangs. What did that mean? What was her answer? He listened as hard as he could, but the room below him remained silent. Mulder then realized that the only thing worse than hearing a negative reply was not knowing what her reply was. He turned his radio on very lightly, so he could still hear. And he waited.

_Oh my darling  
Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me  
Twice on the pipe if the answer is no  
Oh my sweetness  
__**(Knock, knock, knock)**_

_Means you'll meet me in the hallway  
__**(Clang, clang)**_

_Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

Then Mulder heard three knocks…on his door. He sighed, getting up. He figured it was room service, or some monster that wanted to kill him. But when Mulder opened the door, Scully was standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"Scully, what-" he began, but Scully put a finger on his lips.

"My little arms couldn't reach the ceiling."

Mulder beamed and then pulled her into a tender kiss. When they parted, Scully smiled. She motioned to the radio in Mulder's room.

"I love this song."

_I can hear your music playin'_  
_I can feel your body swayin'_  
_One floor below me you don't even know me_  
_I love you_

**Author's Note:** So how was that? My first real song-fic. Please review; it's always appreciated. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
